YOU Café
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Dean ha estado recibiendo misteriosos mensajes con su café desde hace un mes, aunque el día de San Valentín todo se aclara finalmente. Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction.


**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo sé que no he actualizado ninguna de las cosas que dije que iba a actualizar y lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero este reto me sedujo en cuando lo vi y necesitaba hacer algo cortito y bien rosa que espero que les guste.

**Declaración:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (obviamente, si no tendrían que cambiar el programa de CW a HBO). Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad de Retos Fanfiction.

* * *

"Escucha mi alma hablar.  
En el mismo instante en que te vi,  
mi corazón voló a tu servicio."

\- William Shakespeare

* * *

La campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando Dean Winchester entró por ella. Un súbito golpe de aire cálido le dio de lleno en el rostro y Dean agradeció en silencio la posibilidad de recuperar la sensibilidad de su nariz. Se quitó el grueso gorro de lana y los guantes, y aflojó un poco la bufanda que le cubría la boca.

No había estado en sus planes detenerse en su regreso a casa, aunque bien, tampoco había estado en sus planes que comenzara a nevar antes del jueves. Y bueno, congelado como estaba, la cálida luz que se divisaba en el interior del YOU Café había supuesto un oasis en medio del desierto. Caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban del mostrador y se tomó un momento para mover sus adormecidos dedos antes de sacar unos billetes y pedir un _Expresso largo, negro, por favor._ Pagó a la suma correspondiente y se hizo a un lado para esperar su orden.

Se distrajo un momento escuchando la música suave que sonaba de fondo, y observando a los clientes charlar animadamente en las mesas. Observó también a los baristas trabajando en las órdenes: tres chicos y dos chicas, aunque Dean no alcanzó a fijarse demasiado en ellos antes de que su pedido estuviera listo.

\- Expresso largo, negro. – Dean se sobresaltó un poco y volvió en sí de forma abrupta, dirigiendo su mirada a uno de los chicos tras el mostrador, con su café en la mano.

\- Oh, si, lo siento, muchas gracias, - Respondió Dean con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el barista. _Gabriel, _como citaba tan amablemente la tarjeta en su pecho. Tomó el vaso térmico con su pedido y se alejó con un asentimiento de cabeza que pretendía ser una despedida.

Fue solo cuando estuvo afuera, a un par de manzanas del café y rumbo a su casa, que Dean se dio cuenta de las alargadas letras escritas en el vaso, hechas con lo que parecía ser un marcador delgado:

**_Quiero volver a verte, ven mañana por otro café ;)_**

Dean frunció el ceño, pensando en el chico bajito que lo había atendido, intentando calzar las palabras escritas con su figura. Un repentino escalofrío lo recorrió. De ninguna _jodida_ manera.

* * *

Es por eso que Dean se sorprende a sí mismo cuando ingresa nuevamente por la puerta del YOU Café al día siguiente. Intenta decirse que la verdadera razón por la que ha vuelto es para decirle amablemente a Gabriel que él no está interesado. Aunque Dean sabe que todo se trata de simple curiosidad. Algo no termina de calzarle en todo el asunto y él siempre ha sido partidario de las corazonadas.

Mientras está apoyado en el mesón esperando su pedido, ubica con la mirada a Gabriel conversando animadamente con una mesera, una morena bastante guapa que está sonriendo animadamente ante lo que sea que Gabriel esté diciéndole. Él no parece si quiera notar la presencia de Dean en el local. Éste frunce el ceño, extrañado.

\- Aquí tienes, - escucha la voz de una chica, la pelirroja que había tomado su pedido el día anterior. En esta oportunidad ella es la que le extiende el café a Dean.

A pesar de su sorpresa, Dean se las arregla para murmurarle un _'muchas gracias'_ antes de salir nuevamente a la calle. Una vez afuera, se dispone a revisar el vaso térmico, encontrando otro mensaje en la misma letra, con el mismo marcador:

**_Me gusta mucho más cuando sonríes, te queda bien!_**

Dean echa una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia el interior del café, como si súbitamente pudiera descubrir algo, pero todo sigue igual, la chica pelirroja que le extendió el vaso no está mirando en su dirección, y parece demasiado aburrida como para ser la emisaria de los mensajes.

Dean intenta decirse a sí mismo que no regresará al día siguiente.

* * *

Pero lo hace.

Y también el siguiente a ese.

Dean ha estado frecuentando el café por un par de semanas hasta ahora y aún no es capaz de saber con certeza quién es la persona que envía todos los mensajes. Mensajes que varían desde: **_Hoy es la primera vez que noto tus pecas_** hasta **_Podrías probar otro sabor, el macchiato de caramelo es muy bueno ;)_**.

Para el día en el que se cumple un mes del intercambio unilateral, 14 de febrero ni más ni menos, Dean siente que ya no puede con la intriga. Y con una renovada resolución decide encaminarse por última vez al YOU Café.

* * *

Ingresa con paso firme y repite la operación que ha estado efectuando diariamente desde hace un mes, paga con efectivo, y espera nerviosamente a un lado del mesón, sin despegar los ojos de los trabajadores que parecen no estar poniéndole atención. Finalmente, una voz lo sobresalta:

\- Macchiato de caramelo. – Dean da un brinco, aunque no por la sorpresa si no por la voz misma a su espalda. Algo así como un ronco susurro.

Se gira bruscamente para enfrentar a su interlocutor.

Dean tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonrojarse. El hombre que está frente a él es alto, aunque no tanto como él, con el cabello despeinado, la piel ligeramente bronceada y una firme línea de mandíbula. Pero lo que más sorprende a Dean son sus ojos. El azul más limpio y brillante que ha visto jamás.

Y de repente Dean lo sabe.

El único barista que no ha entregado a Dean ninguno de sus pedidos.

Dean inspecciona el vaso térmico que acaba de recibir, tragando con dificultad. Ahí, en el mismo lugar de siempre, una frase sencilla:

**_Seré breve: tomamos un café?_**

Dean sonríe entonces al otro chico frente a él, y dando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, responde:

\- _Castiel, _me encantaría.


End file.
